


lipstick on the nightstand, demons at the door

by bubblyvamp



Category: Joy Ride - The Killers (Song), Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, i wrote this like 104932054 years ago, shitty poetry, teen rebellion bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyvamp/pseuds/bubblyvamp
Summary: joyride by the killers is the soundtrack of my teen angst
Relationships: him/you





	lipstick on the nightstand, demons at the door

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago. classic "i hate my hometown" bullshit. enjoy.

broken headlights guide the way through back roads. 

his eyes move only from the white lines in front of him to glance at you momentarily.

you shake as the car rattles. 

wind whistles through a back seat window, 

groaning the troubles of the city behind you, 

howling your name. 

with his thousand arms, he closes the gap and silences the fears nipping at your ears. 

the city is a hivemind but tonight you are a separate entity. 

sipping white rum like swashbucklers on a concrete sea. 

back home, hopes and dreams are a cheap birthday candle that won’t light, losing the will to glow in as much as a gasp. 

out here, hopes and dreams are car headlights, cutting through clouds of desert sand

a whisper on the wind of  _ so kiss me  _ almost passes your ears without notice.

you banish your demons to the other side of the doorway and stumble into his thousand arms, grazing your knees crimson on the way down.


End file.
